Night Shifts
by Hiss Hiss Motherfucka
Summary: Jeremy is new to his job. Animatronics start to lurk around at night. What'll happen when the nervous-wreck of a guard starts to learn more than he should about the restaurant?
1. Chapter 1

**Welp, something's popped in my mind and this is it. Tell me what you think and remind me if there's any mistakes. Thanks.**

**Also, instead of Phone Guy(Scott) calling, someone else calls, you'll see... XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Discovering the odds and unusuals<span>

_12:00 AM..._

The watch on a security guard's wrist showed that time, beeping several times. The guard, who accidentally fell asleep nearly jumped out of his seat, startled by the watch's sudden noise.

Who was this security guard? His name as shown on the nametag on the right side of his uniform, was Jeremy Fitzgerald. He was a rather tall looking male and had brownish hair that was short but almost covered his ocean blue eyes. He was usually sometimes a-okay and normal, but not really sociable with others as he was considered to be the shy and quiet type. Especially since he tend to stutter almost all the time. Looking around one day for a job that could help him gain some cash, he found the advertisement paper of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was searching for a security guard, night shift only, unfortunately. He didn't mind the pay per hour and made his way to the restaurant to apply for the job.

Now here he was, fiddling with his hands nervously, not sure what to do now. He glanced around the room and stared with curiosity at the open enterance, to which he shone the flashlight at to make sure no one was there. Boy was he paranoid. Just as he was beginning to calm down, a sudden ringing echoed in the room. He darted his eyes wildly around the room, looking around for the source of the ringing, until he spotted the phone on the desk. He sighed in relief and picked up the phone, answering it. "H-hello?" Jeremy said, adjusting his security cap slightly. "You're the new security guard, yes?" A dark raspy sounding voice asked.

"Y-yeah. Who's this?" Jeremy shuddered at the sound of the voice that he didn't recognized.

"That's not important right now. I want you to be on the look-out in that there office that you're in. You may not know this, but the animatronics are quite deadly during the night.~"

"Wha- W-who are you?"

The voice chuckled. "Now now, let's not be demanding. You'll come to know me soon enough, but for now, call me the purple man."

"P-purple Ma-"

The man hung up and Jeremy, with shaky hands, put the phone down and sighed. First night and already a creepy phone call? Is this job even safe? The security guard, then, remembered his boss's voice in his head saying, _Use the tablet to check on different areas of the restaurant. It helps you track down 'intruders' more easily. _Jeremy also remembered how odd his boss said the word, intruders, with some hint of fear and worry. Jeremy picked up the tablet and scrolled through each area's camera, until he saw the show stage with the toy animatronics standing there, lifeless. He found them to be strange and almost creepy at the same time, but they're made for kids right? The kids couldn't think of them as that...They didn't, but then why did he feel like they're...

Suddenly, it was quiet, everything was silent and then Jeremy heard running, running that was getting louder and louder until...Something tall, taller than Jeremy and skinny too quickly entered the office and stared down at him with it's small white pupils. It, of course, only appeared as a silhouette, as it's dim glowing eyes were only visible. Jeremy shone the flashlight at the figure and trembled as he stared back. It resembled a puppet or something close like that. It's pitch black eyes with white glowing pupils had purple streaks under it that stretched downwards on it's face. It walked closer to Jeremy until it's face was directly a few inches away from the guard and just...Stared blankly. This freaked Jeremy out so much, he was considering to scream or even attempt to run away. But, he stood still and stared back, hoping that the 'thing' wouldn't attack him. Luckily it didn't, but it seemed like it was going to a moment ago. "Wwwwind the mmmmusic box...Wwwwind it..." It's voice weakly said, sounding just like a fading echo in the office. Jeremy glanced from the puppet-like thing to his tablet, which he didn't notice that he no longer held as he dropped it in fright on the desk. He picked it up as fast as he could and searched for an area with a music box, until he found it and winded it up quickly. The 'Puppet' heard the soft tune play back once again and relaxed as it proceeded to leave the office. Before it did, it looked back at Jeremy and whispered, "Tttthank youuu..." as it left. Jeremy clutched his tablet hard and breathed out a shaky sigh. He surely thought only regular intruders would try to break in, like criminals or thiefs do. _Why wasn't I told about this? _The guard thought as he looked through each area carefully keeping an eye on anything that seemed suspicious to him. He also didn't forget to wind the music box, he did it every few minutes to keep it from stopping so, he could never encounter that horrid thing again.

As Jeremy went through the night, he noticed very unusual stuff happening, like the animatronics moving and how they always seem to be heading towards the office. Not only that, but he noticed an old looking animatronic fox that occasionally stood at the hall until he flickered his flashlight several times at it, then it would disappear as if it was never there. Now that all of this was happening, he felt like an idiot for not asking the 'Purple Man' more about the restaurant and such, it just looked as if he knew a lot about the place and it's mysterious events.

Well, he heard a bell ring and on his watch beeps to tell that night shift was over, 6:00 AM showing visibly on the watch. Jeremy placed down the tablet, got up from his seat, glanced around the office one more time and then left, glancing uneasily around until he pushed open the doors of the entrance of the restaurant and left the place. He was extremely tired and worn out by his job. Once he got some sleep and relaxed a little, he would return to the restaurant, but not when his job starts.

He had to speak to his boss, he just had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just when thinking the restaurant was innocent...

Jeremy hesitantly approached the restaurant. He needed explaining and he definitely needed it now, there were just so many questions he wanted to ask his boss. What was first a regular night job turned out to be a survival job all proved on the first night. So, now he not only had to get through the nights and make enough money, he also had to _survive _ too? Heck no, he'd need to know what's going on to even continue with his job. He entered the already familiar restaurant and uneasily headed towards his boss's office. Oddly, he felt uncomfortable in the place, but it was the middle of the afternoon and the animatronics were completely harmless. But then he thought, _Is the animatronics really all 'harmless'? _He shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts and continued to make his way towards his boss's office. However, halfway through, he was stopped by a security guard. Poor guy forgot to wear his uniform, but if it wasn't concerning that, then the boss probably forgot to mention who worked the night shift. The guard was...Strangely purple. His uniform, his skin, all purple. What made it even stranger was his lifeless looking eyes, which seemed to scare Jeremy a little. "Hello. I believe we've met already." The purple guard said, holding out his hand to the other with a grin on his face. Jeremy stood motionless and still, confused about what the guard meant until he remembered the unusual call from yesterday. "You." Was all Jeremy could say, he was more surprised to see him right here than when he got that call. Jeremy's reaction just made the guard's grin grow wider. "Surprised? I don't blame you, I did call unexpectedly after all.~" The man said, adding, "I knew we'd meet eventually anyway, Jeremy." _Looks like I WAS actually mentioned. That's a relief...Kinda._Jeremy thought as he hesitantly shook the Purple Man's hand. He felt bad for hanging up on a daytime guard that...He never was told about. He did realize that the man wasn't the only daytime guard too. "H-hey...Um...S-sorry about...Well, y-you know..." Jeremy said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's fine. Now Jeremy..." The man replied, walking away and gesturing for Jeremy to follow. "Follow me." Jeremy looked at the man and then at his boss' s office. Didn't he have to ask his boss about the behavior of the animatronics? But, then what about this strange guard? Where'd he want to take him? Jeremy, stuck between decisions, thought it over a bit until he decided to follow the guard. _Only for awhile, but after that, I'll go speak to my boss. _

The man just kept on walking and walking, stopping to look at the animatronics, then continued to walk, until him and Jeremy were at the parts/service area, which seemed to restrict employees from entering. The man, however, seemed to care less of this as he took out a key and unlocked the door, pushing it open without hesitation. "Stole this key from boss' s office while he wasn't looking." He said, shoving the key back in his pocket. "Don't tell him though." Jeremy took a look around the room, nearly gasping when he spotted some old animatronics in the back. "W-what is this p-place?" The nervous male asked. "An area where they keep no longer used animatronics as spare parts." The Purple Man stated. "W-whoa..." Jeremy said, walking over to a fox animatronic, which was laying on the floor, it's eyes having a faint yellow glow as if it was still on. "I-I know this one!" The man shrugged and shook his head at the fox animatronic. "That's Foxy. He's been disabled for quite some time now, or so it seems like he is.." He said, chuckling. Jeremy took a step back when he thought that Foxy was staring at him. "W-wait- d-do you know about-"

"The animatronics behavior? Yes, I do."

"W-why do they act l-like that..?"

"They can roam during the day, but at night, they can also roam too. Not only that, but you'll have to keep an eye on these guys too." The Purple Man pointed at the old animatronics.

"B-but why?"

"You'll eventually see why..."

Jeremy trembled slightly. "I-if I decide to f-further keep this j-job.."

"Yeah. But, I advise that you keep it a while longer."

"W-why?"

"You'll make discoveries, discoveries that'll keep you wanting to find out more."

"W-wha-"

"Trust me, you're going to want to." The Purple Man walked out of the room with Jeremy following behind. "Besides, you're the first night guard in a long time and you shouldn't back down on special opportunities, especially this one."

Then with a swift movement, the Purple Man silently disappeared, or it seemed like it. Jeremy had noticed something unusual about this 'Purple Man', something he hadn't noticed until now. The man looked transparent...Well, almost. Jeremy shrugged it off as his own imagination acting up and passed by the animatronics, hyper kids, and his boss' s office. He didn't need no more questions answered by anyone else for now; instead he wanted to answer questions on his own. He was going to discover secrets of this odd restaurant, even if it might kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I kinda had no ideas in mind for this chapter and I had a slight case of writer's block, though I was able to make two stories after it went away. Now, I'm confident enough to make another chapter and well, here it is! **

Chapter 3: The Withered Animatronics!

The second night practically went by like nothing. Jeremy kept the music box winding and avoided the toy animatronics as best as he could. Only one new threat started to make it's way to the office: that 'Balloon Boy'. Though, it was a bit slow and more easily avoidable, almost like Mangle. Once 6:00 A.M. showed on his watch and made it's usual beeping noises to indicate that the shift's over, Jeremy sprang from his seat and made his way out of the restaurant, feeling less fear than he had on his first night.

He, however, didn't head home immediately.

Instead, he went over to a nearby store to purchase some coffee. He didn't feel like sleeping not even for a minute. So many questions unanswered, so many things to reveal; who could resist? Sure, the male wasn't into dares and challenges, but something about the place...He felt as if he has been there before. He couldn't remember nor think about his past as a child, it was rather weird. It didn't bug him as much, though and he only was confused as to why he had this sort of strange 'connection' to the restaurant. Could it have been because of the Purple Man? Or the animatronics? He didn't know yet he wanted to know why.

In the middle of all this questioning and thinking inside of his head, Jeremy had bumped into someone without noticing. He instantly apologized and promised the guy that he won't do it again and will be more alert and aware. "Good." The other said, adjusting his tie. He took a look at Jeremy and raised a brow, asking, "Where do you work?" Jeremy a little confused of being asked that question so suddenly, answered simply, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." The guy shook his head and frowned, looking disappointed. "Be careful there, I've heard nasty rumors about that place." He said, walking away. Jeremy stood in a silent shock and disbelief; how could others know about the dangers of the restaurant? If it's not 'those kind of dangers', then what was the guy talking about? Shaking his head as well, Jeremy gripped his coffee that had almost slipped out of his hand and took a sip, wondering more about what else the restaurant could be hiding.

The morning, noon and evening passed by at a slower pace, but eventually night came. Jeremy was at home, sitting on his couch while watching the news on TV. He glanced at his watch several times, it was 11:30 P.M. and time was making it's way to 12:00 A.M. Jeremy got up from his couch and put on his work uniform, deciding to go to work a little early. He left his apartment and went to the restaurant, looking at the animatronics before going to the office where he sat down and waited for the night shift to start. Once it began, Jeremy held onto his flashlight and the Freddy mask, knowing how well to defend himself against the animatronics. The night was seeming to drag on forever and nothing new showed up. That is, until he took notice of an old-looking animatronic standing at the hallway, staring right at him. It was one of the withered animatronics in that parts/service room! "Oh no!" Jeremy cried, keeping a close eye on it. He occasionally took a peek at the tablet he held and winded up the music box, but hardly taking his eyes off of the animatronic. For a split second or perhaps more than that, he had looked away from it. Then looking back, he noticed it was right in front of him and as fast as he could, put on the Freddy mask, hoping that it would go away. It stood longer than he thought, staring at him as if confused. It did leave fortunately, after a long moment of staring. It's funny how that withered animatronic resembled a purple version of 'Toy Bonnie' without a face and missing an arm; actually, that's pretty scary and coincidental. Jeremy shivered in fear, continuing to survive the night and avoiding the newest threats. He thought of them as something more than what the toy animatronics are and-

That was awfully spooky.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: SAVETHEM

Jeremy returned to his apartment, lazily walking to his room and falling on the comfy bed that he hadn't felt in a while. Usually, he slept on the couch, too tired to head to his room. But this time, he gathered what was left of his energy and went right on his bed and passed out. Boy, was he exhausted from his long night of dangerous 'work'.

As the male slept as peacefully as he could, he somehow ended up waking himself. He was sweating nervously and trying to recall what he has seen. It seems that he had a nightmare, but not just any nightmare he had seen before. He remembered that it took place at his job and he was following that puppet...Thing. He didn't want to follow it, but his body didn't care, regardless if he attempted to disobey. So, he just did and afterwards...Oh! Yeah! He dug further into his mind and remembered one more part of that dream. He entered another area of the restaurant, still following that puppet and then...He saw a purple blur going straight towards him. He tried to escape whatever what was coming to him, but it was all useless. It caught him and before he woke up, the figure had whispered two words..."You can't." Jeremy found the nightmare more like an awkward occurrence as it could've meant to represent his fear of the restaurant. What he didn't know was that it had a dark meaning to it and lead to something that was kept a secret.

Something about that dream now urged Jeremy to search for the Purple Man.

It probably had to do with the purple blur that went right towards him or even being in the restaurant to begin with. It didn't matter at the moment to Jeremy as he was more concerned to ask questions to the man. He assumed that the Purple Man knew more about the restaurant than anybody else.

Making his way to the restaurant, Jeremy pondered a bit until he arrived and went right in. The place was busy and full of life with children shouting and the toy animatronics singing onstage. The male pretty much wondered if he was asleep for a few hours; it sure didn't seem like it to him. Yet, the restaurant was already open and ready for it's daytime business. Jeremy, walking past the children who ran around and the parents who watched them carefully, began to look around for that Purple Man. But to an unlucky result, he didn't find him anywhere. This made Jeremy give up and decide to leave, thinking that the man wasn't around for his shift today. However, something else popped up in his mind and he raced to the Parts/Service room and noticing that it was surprisingly unlocked, opened the door and went right in. He took a look at the animatronics and approached them cautiously, still fearing them. Then that's when he heard a *click* sound as the door was locked. There was a muffled laugh, barely audible to hear as the male rushed to the door and attempted to open it. "W-what's going on?" He asked out loud. But, realizing what he had originally been here for, he said in a shocked voice, "P-Purple Man!?"

"Yes...You have fell for my plan.~" The man's voice was like a fading echo on the other side. "Now once those animatronics start their 'roaming' tonight, they'll hunt you down right there and then, putting an end to the worthless thing you call your life!"

"N-no! Why...Why are you d-doing this?" Jeremy twisted the knob of the door a little harder and with no patience, started to kick the door.

"You don't know? Oh, too bad.~ I thought you would've known sooner." The man replied, chuckling.

That's when Jeremy thought back to the dream that he had and the purple blur that chased him. Also, thinking back a bit more, he had heard whispers that seemed to say, "Save them." really slowly. It was weird, but it was starting to show something. "W-wait! You were-"

"Yup."

Jeremy's eyes widened and he felt the details of the dream connect to a meaning that could be a past event. He shook his head and kicked the door with more force. He didn't believe it and he wasn't going to now. "I-I don't get it! How did you k-know about my dream?"

No response.

Jeremy sighed and turned his back to face the door. He put his face in his open hands and trembled with fear and confusion.

_The dream...What could it mean?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Connecting The Pieces

The moment Jeremy had been fearing arrived, 12:00 A.M. The male haven't ate nor slept since he got locked in; he was anxious about what was going to happen to him.

For a moment or two, the withered animatronics were still motionless and shut down. But their eyes gave out a weird glow after the moments have passed and they stood up, staring directly at their 'intruder'. Jeremy could only stare back in fright, his legs unable to move as they felt weak. The withered version of Freddy was the first to approach Jeremy and he seemed to be very cautious when approaching him, or so it looked that way. When he was close to Jeremy, he bent down and could only stare in silence, with his expression never changing. Jeremy was just as confused as he probably was and the male thought, _Why aren't they harming me? _Looking back at Freddy, his mind raced and his vision blurred. What was going on? Why was he slipping into unconsciousness? He didn't know but he could only assume it was because he was extremely scared, which he actually was. So Jeremy fell unconscious and this time had another 'dream'.

He was inside a curtain and he stepped out, running mindlessly to a room where four children cheered and the fifth one stood silent, appearing sad for some reason. Static covered up his sight completely after that, then he realized that he was in the curtain once again. He was forced to go to the same room again and the same children cheered again. Static also came again and once the male saw that he was in the curtain again, he wondered if this would go on forever. He stepped out but not running instantly. This time he had control over himself and he sighed in a bit of relief. Going down and about to go in the room to see the children, he this time stopped himself and turned around, seeing the Purple Man with a grin on his face. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He said. "Go right in." Jeremy didn't trust the Purple Man anymore, but he went in anyway. What he saw was perhaps the most gruesome sight he's ever seen so far. The five children were on the floor, with wounds all over them as blood dripped from those wounds. One kid had their eyes removed, another with a chopped arm and so on. They all were horribly murdered by...The Purple Man! That's it! Jeremy began to go over to one of the children but froze and as Foxy jumped out of nowhere and screeched, the male woke up drenched in a little sweat. He eyed the withered animatronics and noticed that they were back in their usual spots, shut down. "I-I...Was around a murderer the whole time?" He questioned himself quietly, hearing the same *click* sound as the door unlocked. It opened and a male with curly ginger hair and glasses walked in, looking down at Jeremy and flinching. "Oh! How long have you been in here?" He said, narrowing his eyes at the other. "H-hours.." Jeremy managed to say, his body shaking as he struggled to get up. Luckily, the ginger-haired male was nice enough to help him get up, but he was nevertheless suspicious. "How did you get in here?" He asked. "U-uh.." Jeremy began, "The door here was u-unlocked surprisingly and...I-I went in, thinking something w-was wrong...Then the d-door closed on me and I realized...Someone locked me in."

The ginger-haired male raised a brow slightly. "Who?"

"I...D-Don't know.." Jeremy lied.

The other shrugged and walked Jeremy out of the room, giving him a concerned look. "Do you need help walking home or something? You seem weak.." He said.

"N-no...I can walk home alone..."

"Really? Because you-"

"Y-YES!"

The ginger-haired male adjusted his glasses and nodded briefly. "Very well then. Just don't go snooping in here again, alright? I have to deal with enough problems already."

Jeremy also gave a nod and began to walk away slowly, but he stopped himself for a second to turn around and ask the other, "Who are you?"

The ginger-haired male took out a screwdriver from his pocket and pointed at his nametag. "Fritz Smith. I'm the mechanic here."

"O-Oh." Jeremy said, turning back around and walking away. He had thought the other was someone who was going in the room without permission. But then again, unless it was someone who was trespassing to cause trouble, then it'd be someone who was just unaware, like Jeremy.


End file.
